You're Perfect
by Indi Lestrange
Summary: I'm feeling the angst. One-shot Kurtofsky in the auditorium waiting for Blaine.  I should warn you, someone dies...


**I'm in an angsty mood. And I don't want to study for my exam tomorrow. This is for Shivvy, who is my Kurt 3 xx**

**Warnings and stuff: Yes, someone dies.**

* * *

><p><em>You're perfect. <em>

A small hand scrawled note, hastily shoved in his locker. Kurt smiled, it was typical of Blaine to do this. To be the one to leave the cutesy notes in his locker for the end of the day. He scrunched it back up and walked over to the bin, there was no point keeping it, he had kept the first one, but not any subsequent ones. He didn't need to. Now that Blaine had transferred, was always there to tell him to his face.

Rolling it around in his palm he noticed something else. Frowning, he unrolled it again, turning it over.

_Meet me in the auditorium tonight. About 10:30pm 3_

Kurt smiled to himself and shoved the rest of his books back in his bag.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart was beating horribly by the time he pulled into the car-park. Blaine hadn't shown any acknowledgment of the note the whole day, nor was he picking up his phone. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy as he opened the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

No lights.

No Blaine.

The auditorium was empty.

Empty and cold. As if someone had left the air-conditioner on overnight. Kurt shrugged, was probably part of the surprise. He skipped lightly to the stage and climbed over the edge looking around the dark seats. Maybe this is what it's like on broadway. All dark, not being able to see the audience.

He smiled and began to sing, quietly at first, in hopes that Blaine would walk out of the shadows or something.

"Do, a deer, a female deer

Re, a drop of golden sun

Mi, a name i call myself

Fa, a long long way to run

So, a needle pulling threa-"

"The Sound of Music. Even I know that song." Kurt froze. That wasn't Blaine. Not even close. "Don't turn around." Kurt closed his eyes and stayed absolutely still where he was standing.

Kurt felt the cold, round metal press gently into the back of his neck.

"Say a word out of turn, and it's over."

Kurt nodded gently, his eyes still squeezed shut tightly.

They stood there in silence for a moment when Karofsky spoke up "Nice song you were singing. I take it you grew up with that movie?"

Another tight nod.

"And I see you and your fancy-pants boyfriend are pretty serious." The revolver was gently pushed against his neck a little more. "Answer me Hummel."

"Y-yes." He stuttered out, terrified into responding.

"So he must really like you then?" Kurt didn't say anything and they stood there again in the silence. Gently, he felt the cool metal move away from his neck, and move down his back, still pushing against his clothes. "I'm going to move the gun and blindfold you. You're not going to say a word or move. Or I'll shoot you where you stand."

Kurt nodded once, trying not to let the tears in his eyes spill over, _where was Blaine?_

He felt the pressure move from his back and a cloth was hastily pulled over his eyes and tied. He felt the gun being replaced to it's position on his back and a hand on his shoulder steering him away from where he was. "C'mon, move over here."

Kurt didn't even know where he was going, but he walked without question.

"Stand there and stay there" The jock took 3 steps back and held up the small, silver handgun. His father had gotten it for him for Christmas. To encourage him to 'man-up' was the term used. It was a load of crap.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't even hear the gun go off.<p>

He hit the floor with a thud.

His eyes still covered by the blindfold.

Karofsky just stood there for several minutes. Taking in the enormity of the situation. Before walking over and gently picking up the small, porcelain body, easily carrying it over to where he had laid a sheet on the floor. Kneeling down next to it, he put Kurt down and took the blindfold off. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a small, damp, facecloth. Gingerly he reached out and wiped a few drops of red from that perfect pale face. Placing another small towel over the wound to absorb as much as he could, he wiped at some of the splats some more.

_Why did he have to look so perfect. To be so perfect. Even in this state._

The jock leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cooling forehead, before tearing his eyes away and laying the sheet over the small boy. Letting it float down to the shape of his body.

It was 11:30, Blaine would be here soon. Blaine would walk in on this scene. Blaine would find his beloved cold under a sheet. Blaine. The same Blaine who had received a similar message to Kurt's in his locker, but scrawled with the words

_Midnight, auditorium._

Karofsky hadn't thought further than that. All he knew was that if he couldn't have Kurt, no-one could. He left the building quietly, ignoring he single tear tracing down his left cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that fun. It may be a bit short, and some of the wording I dislike. But I think it got to the point. You're lucky I got this up now, I'm leaving home tomorrow morning and getting back 2 and a half days later, whooo, party time! xxxx<strong>


End file.
